


like real people do

by dykereddie



Series: honey, there is no right way [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem Reddie, Strap-Ons, Top Richie Tozier, Vaginal Fingering, as always oops, boobs, butch richie, femme Eddie, goofy sex, i went swimming w my gf today and now i cant stop thinking about boobs, last one had some degradation but this one is all praise, lesbian reddie, now they do be in a relationship doe, ok so continuation of my previous fic, pillow princess, small daddy kink for a sec, this is my boob fic that i needed to write for.... reasons, use of the d slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykereddie/pseuds/dykereddie
Summary: The thing is, Eddie being curvy was not a new thing.She’d sprouted a bit earlier than the rest of the girl Losers, going through high school swallowed under the male gaze (although, not reciprocated, for, well, reasons) and well-intentioned sports bras. Her waist dipped in right before the curve of her hips, creating this vast, enticing mountain range that sixteen year old Richie Tozier could not keep her eyes off of.But it wasn’t just that.It was her boobs.(AKA boob fic)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: honey, there is no right way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792501
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmereddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmereddie/gifts).



> so i got the h word while swimming w my gf today and also a lovely soul messaged me and made me really happy so here, have this

The thing is, Eddie being curvy was not a new thing. 

She’d sprouted a bit earlier than the rest of the girl Losers, going through high school swallowed under the male gaze (although, not reciprocated, for, well, reasons) and well-intentioned sports bras. Her waist dipped in right before the curve of her hips, creating this vast, enticing mountain range that sixteen year old Richie Tozier could not keep her eyes off of. 

But it wasn’t just that. 

It was her  _ boobs.  _

There really shouldn’t have been something so special about them, Richie had always thought as they grew up, boobs were just sacks of fat on your chest and she didn’t have any so what was so cool about them anyway? Slowly but surely, however, her gaze tended to travel downwards, staring at Eddie’s chest in her bathing suit, in her track shirt, in that little crop top she wore. And she went crazy. 

Now, it was no surprise when Richie came out as a raging dyke, as many bullies in high school were oh so patiently waiting for. Naturally, falling for her best friend was the next step. But what really surprised the world was that of all people, prim and proper little Eddie Kaspbrak ended up falling just as hard and after the night at the club, the two were seemingly wrapped up in each other. 

And Richie was wrapped up in her girlfriend’s boobs.

“I just,” Richie said one night, as they laid in Eddie’s bed, both topless and comfortable in the other’s arms. Eddie was laying on her side, scrolling through her Instagram feed when Richie tweaked one of Eddie’s nipples, eliciting a skawk from the smaller girl. “I just love these so much, Eds.”

“My boobs?” Eddie asked, looking down at them with a double chin. “Dude, they’re just boobs.” She tilted her head. “And they’re kinda saggy when I’m not wearing a bra. Like an old lady.”

Richie tucked her face in Eddie’s side. “Yeah, but I really love them.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo,” Eddie said fondly, scratching at her girlfriend’s scalp and turning her attention back to the phone. “My fucking weirdo.”

“Yeah,” Richie sighed dreamily. The air was silent between them for a few minutes, content in each other’s presence. “Hey.”

“What do you want Richie? I almost beat my high score in 2048, so you better have something important to say.”

“I’m horny,” Richie whined, biting softly at the side of Eddie’s breast. 

“Oh my god, you sex freak. We just finished, like, an hour ago.” Eddie clicked her phone off and turned over, facing Richie full on. “I’m spent.”

“Are you?” Richie raised her eyebrows in what Eddie assumed to be an attempt at seduction, but really just looked like she was having a stroke. “I only made you come three times, come  _ on. _ ” 

“No, come  _ off.  _ I’m tired, leave me alone.”

Her words, however, did not match the squeezing of her thighs that Richie caught onto in a second. This was Eddie’s little bratty game, and Richie knew it all too well. So, with a hungry look in her eyes, she began kissing up Eddie’s side. 

“You’re so goddamn gorgeous,” Richie groaned, taking a bit of loose skin between her teeth. “Your fucking  _ tits  _ man, I can’t believe them.”

Eddie shuddered. “Stop being gay, Rachel. I told you, I’m too tired to do anything.”

“Baby, that’s the point, you don’t have to do anything,” Richie murmured against her skin. “Just lay back and let me make you feel good.”

“Ugh, I guess if I don’t have to do anything,” Eddie said with a sigh, throwing her phone onto the floor and laying on her back, silk short clad legs falling apart. “You can have your way with me, you rascal.”

“Fuck yeah,” Richie said with a grin, diving right back into her girlfriend’s side, sucking marks as she went up. When she made her way up to Eddie’s chest, she slowly took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and lavishing the feeling of the soft skin. Her left hand crept up and she squeezed the other one, nearly moaning at the feeling beneath her fingertips. 

Eddie let out a little whimper at the sensation, her legs kicking a bit against the sheets. “Fuck, Richie.”

“That’s the plan, beautiful,” Richie whispered, moving her mouth to the neglected nipple and taking it between her teeth. “I think I left Miss Piggy around here somewhere.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie said incredulously, pushing Richie off of her. “Mood ruined. I’ve told you a million times, you cannot name our sex toy. Especially not after a muppet.”

“It’s pink! I had to,” Richie argued, propping herself up onto her elbows. She smiled widely as she slipped into a Miss Piggy Voice, slowly lifting the dildo up from where it was laying, discarded. “Don’t you want to play with me, Ed-”

“Shut the fuck up or you’re never allowed to touch my vagina ever again,” Eddie said with a squeal, pushing the dildo and harness away. “I hate you.”

“Mmm, yeah, say it again. Really gets my gears grinding,” Richie replied in her normal Voice. “Hatred is a natural aphrodisiac, why do you think hate sex is so popular?”

Eddie’s eyes went wide, doe-eye in full throttle. “You know I don’t actually hate you, right?”

Richie smiled gently back. “I know, baby. I’m just messing with you. Now can I go down on you or what? It’s been an hour and I’m starving.”

Eddie tucked her hands behind her head. “I guess I’ll allow it.”

Richie would never admit it out loud, but there was a small part of her that loved when Eddie took control a little bit. When she let her just take her time pleasing her and making her feel good, she felt golden inside, like every movement and sound was a reward for her good job. Maybe she had a bit of a praise kink, but that was a conversation for another day. 

So, with her lips dragging against Eddie’s smooth skin, Richie made her way through the mountains of Eddie’s curves, taking her time to ravish every inch she could reach until Eddie was a writhing mess underneath her. 

“Rich, please,” she whined in a small voice. “Daddy, want your mouth on me.”

“Of course, baby girl,” Richie said smoothly, hooking her fingers inside the waistband of her pajama bottoms and tugging them down. “You’re so fucking stunning, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Fuck.” Eddie’s back arched despite the heat blooming on her face and down her neck. 

“Oh, princess. No need to get embarrassed, I just love your body so much.” Richie ghosted her lips over her lace panties, breathing warm air against the quickly dampening fabric. “So good, so perfect for me, always.”

“Shit,” Eddie blabbered, tangling her fingers in Richie’s hair. “Please.”

“Well, since my good girl asked so nicely, I guess I have to.” Richie finally pulled her panties aside and licked one long, hard stripe against her cunt, tongue practically melting against the warm folds. Eddie gasped, knees pulling up and hands gripping tighter. Richie smiled against her skin and dove straight in, lapping wildly at her dripping pussy. 

There was no grace to it, the way Richie performed, but simple enthusiasm and vigor that made up for any cleanliness. And bonus points, it drove Eddie mad, as was proven by the noises coming from her mouth and the way her body moved. Richie used two fingers to pull her clit into the open and circled her tongue messily around it, making Eddie nearly choke. 

After she had her full, Richie came back up, sliding her fingers through Eddie’s wetness and rubbing them against her lips roughly, making her taste herself. 

“Shit, okay, I’m not tired anymore,” Eddie said with a lazy smile on her face. “Okay, get… fuck, I really don’t wanna call it that.”

“Say it,” Richie grinned, holding the strap by the harness. “You know you want to.”

“Break out Miss… break out Miss Piggy,” Eddie sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. “But I’m not calling it that during, okay?”

Richie groaned dramatically. “You win some, you lose some.”

Getting it onto her hips was a bit of a struggle. It ended up needing a dozen laughs and a hand from Eddie before it was situated properly. 

“Come here, Kermie,” Richie said in the Voice, tugging Eddie’s hips towards hers by her thighs. 

Eddie giggled, throwing her head back. “Oh my god. Just fuck me, please. No nonsense.”

Richie leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I’m so sorry to break it to you, but dating me comes with the nonsense.”

“And  _ I’d _ ,” Eddie muttered, “like to  _ come _ on your dick, so just do it already.”

Richie cackled, pulling Eddie’s hips further up and sliding in slowly, groaning when Eddie’s thighs tightened around her waist. Eddie moaned with a short curse, grabbing her arms with sharp, manicured nails. Richie ground in slowly, setting a smooth rhythm, biting her lip hard. The noises coming from where they met were lewd and in Richie’s own dyke-y opinion, the hottest thing she’d ever heard. 

“You’re doing such a good job, princess,” Richie said, pumping her hips a bit faster. She dropped her head straight onto her tits that were slowly getting drenched with sweat. The feeling of their warm, soft skin against her face was the best in the world.

Eddie’s breath hitched and grew faster, as her grip tightened as well. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Richie, I’m gonna-”

Richie reached down and rubbed her thumb across her clit roughly, eliciting a sharp gasp from her girlfriend’s mouth. “Come for me, beautiful. You can do it. Be a good girl and-”

Eddie came with a shout, back arching off the bed, mouth open in a silent shout. There was a moment when her whole body tensed up, nipples hard against Richie’s cheek, legs trembling, neck extended. And it was beautiful. 

Richie collapsed against her body, slipping out with a slow slide. After a moment, she flipped over onto her back, breathing heavily. “Fuck yeah.”

“Shit,” Eddie huffed. “Oh baby, you need me to-”

“Later,” Richie said with a wave of her hand. “I’m too tired.”

And the smack on her arm in response to her shit-eating grin was worth the giggle that made Eddie’s boobs bounce. 

Yeah. Worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> that's all for today folks. richie sat on eddie's face after this, thot yall should know. so yeah, dykereddie on tumblr follow for some gay shit. peace


End file.
